El pequeño gran inocente, Sasuke
by Yabuyama
Summary: Sasuke era muy inocente, tan inocente que no sabía para que servia una simple compresa.


Todo el mundo estaba tranquilo. Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban al mismo ritmo creando una melodía armoniosa. El viento colarse entre las calles de la villa le daba un aire de paz. Paz que no había en su casa. No. Jamas había tenido un día de paz desde que había vuelto para quedarse por fin.

Una pelirosa iba de lado a lado con una mano en su vientre. Como si llevara una herida. Iba buscando en todos los cajones de la casa. Se paseaba de habitación en habitación buscando eso que tanto buscaba, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien resignado, se aparto a un lado para no entorpecer la búsqueda de su novia.

— Sakura... — pero ella no paro.

— ¡Por dios! Este dolor es mortal. — grito para tirarse a la cama matrimonial y hacerse una bola.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Quiere ir al hospital? — pregunto el pelinegro con preocupación. Si tenía una herida, ¿por que no se la curaba ella misma? ¿O era tan profunda que ni siquiera un medico de su rango puede hacer algo?

— Sasuke-kun... — sollozo su novia. — Necesito que me vayas a comprar algo...

— Quiero un paquete de compresas. — susurro casi inaudible el pelinegro. Se encontraba en el centro comercial mas grande de la hoja, en la sección mujeres. Mujeres mirando ropa interior, mujeres con grandes bolsas de ropa, mujeres aquí, mujeres allá. Quería volver rápido a casa.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto la dependienta con un leve rubor.

— Compresas. — volvió a susurrar con la boca casi cerrada.

— Ah, claro, acompáñeme. — sonrió amablemente y salio de detrás del mostrador, conduciendo al pelinegro -como si fuera un modelo- a la sección que él estaba buscando. Se sentía intimidado al ver tanta mirada femenina sobre él. — Aquí es lo que esta buscando.

Una gran estantería con un montón de paquetes y un cartel en grande encima de esta que ponía "Higiene intima" le dijo que no iba a acabar en cinco minutos.

Empezó a mirar letreros donde te ponía la información de la compra. "Compresas finas" "Compresas con alas" "Compresas de noches". ¿Por que cojones había tantos tipos?

Cogió un paquete con sus manos y la escena de Sakura escupiendo fuego por la boca y los ojos ardiendo con un "estas no son las que te pedí, Uchiha para nada" hizo que lo volviera dejar en su sitio.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? — una dependienta, diferente a la de antes, estaba a su lado con la típica sonrisa de empleada.

— Yo... — miro la estantería. — Quiero compresas. — la chica se mordió el labio ante la tontería del pelinegro.

— ¿De que tipo? — volvió a preguntar. Al no recibir respuesta se puso delante y cogió un paquete. — ¿Es para su novia Sakura? — el moreno asintió. Toda la villa ya sabia que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Mejor. Así no tenía que aguantar mas acosos ya que su novia se haría cargo de ellos. — Pues... hay mucha variedad, ¿Sakura-san no le dijo algo mas? — le contesto con una negación de cabeza. — Bueno... entonces recibirá una pequeña charla. — Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a coger todo tipo de compresas.

Estas que ve aquí son normales, se utilizan normalmente para los últimos días. Las de aquí son con alas, y puede comprobar que lleva dos tiritas adhesivas a cada lado para pegarse mejor a la braga, estas son...

— Espere, ¿braga? ¿Donde se coloca exactamente esto? — pregunto inocentemente Sasuke. La dependienta abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo tomate, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera formulado la pregunta.

— ¿No sabes para que se utiliza esto?

— Claro que si, esto lo mojas con agua y se lo colocas a alguien en la cabeza para bajar su temperatura. — explico como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

— Creo... — dijo poniéndole una caja de compresas "Ultra alas" en su mano. — … que su novia debe de explicarle muchas cosas.

Llego a casa después de estar dos horas en el super mercado. La casa estaba demasiado tranquila para con el caos en que la había dejado antes de irse. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Por una vez. UNA vez en esta semana, podía respirar tranquilo. Dejo las compras en la mesa de la cocina y saco ese paquete cuadrado que tantos dolores de cabeza la había dado. La abrió, cogió una y la puso bajo agua y cuando ya había absorbido lo suficiente, se fue a buscar a su novia.

Sakura estaba en la cama, hecha una bola, abrazándose a si misma. Se acerco a ella con sigilo y le puso la compresa en la frente.

— ¿Sasuke? — susurro ella al sentir su presencia. Abrió los dos ojos y se sentó en la cama, se palpo la frente cuando sintió algo tibio en ella. — ¿Que es esto?

— ¿Con esto te sentirás mejor, verdad? — sonrió tiernamente sentándose a su lado.

— Sasuke... ¿no sabes para lo que en verdad se utiliza esto? — pregunto sorprendida. ¿Por que todas le preguntaban lo mismo? Levanto una ceja sin entender nada.

— Esto es para bajar la fiebre, ¡tiene toda la pinta! — grito encabezado. — Lo que yo no entiendo por que aquí pone "perfecta adhesión a su ropa intima". ¿Donde creen que se pone esto? — pregunto burlón.

— Ven aquí. — dijo con ternura la pelirosa, envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo. Su madre no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para explicarle los problemas hormonales de las mujeres así que sería ella su "mama", pero solo por un tiempo y en ciertas ocasiones.

Le hablo sobre el periodo de las mujeres y los síntomas que eso produce, sacando mas de una cara de sorpresa y un sonrojo del pelinegro. Llegando a la parte final.

— ¿Las mujeres sangráis por ahí? — exclamo el pelinegro mirando su zona intima con gran interés.

— Si, y duele como si te estuvieran clavando infinitos kunais en el estomago, por eso necesito las compresas, pero no dejar manchas donde quiera que me siente.

— Ah... — era increíble que un chico frio, serio y con un carácter algo de difícil de tratar y con veinte años de edad, haya pasado a un niño de doce años descubriendo algo nuevo.

Él se calló por un momento, como si analizara la situación. Lo había entendido todo, pero una cosa no le cuadraba.

— Pero... ¿por que hay tantos modelos de compresas si todas van al mismo sitio y hacen el mismo trabajo? — Sakura suspiro y se volvió a tumbar en la cama arrastrando a su novio con ella, quien no se resistió.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Un año había pasado de ese suceso, y ahora, cada vez que su futura esposa le decía que necesitaba algo, él iba directo al super mercado, compraba aquella tela y volvía a casa con una sonrisa.

Pero hoy era diferente.

Hoy iba a nacer un nuevo miembro en la familia.

— Sasuke... — dijo Sakura, soltando pequeños gruñidos de dolor.

— Ya voy. — se levantado de la cama y empezó a ponerse la camiseta.

— Espe... ¡Ay! — se retorció en la cama.

— ¿Quieres de esas pastillas que te tomas? — corrió rápido al cajón y empezó a sacar paquetes y paquetes de medicinas.

— No, estúpido, ¡ya viene! — grito agarrando las sabanas con fuerza.

— ¡¿Que es lo que viene?! — le respondió con la misma fuerza en la voz.

— ¡Sarada! — y corrió, corrió con Sakura en la espalda, entrando al hospital sin siquiera ver quien estaba en la sala de partos. Pero por suerte no había nadie.

— ¡Sasuke! — grito Shizune, pero se vio callada por los gritos sin cesar de Sakura. -Llama a Tsunade, deprisa, ¡es urgente! - le grito a uno de los médicos de la zona.

No pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando cuatro personas -junto con Tsunade- estaban rodeando a la pelirosa, dejando a un Sasuke ansioso en la sala de espera.

— ¡Teme! — grito Naruto desde el final del pasillo, corriendo hasta él con una cara de preocupación.

— Dobe... — dijo casi sin aliento. Las piernas le fallaban. Los gritos de Sakura se le clavaban en el cerebro como pequeñas agujas.

— No te preocupes, estará bien. — le puso una mano en el hombro y le proporciono una sonrisa reconfortante.

Dos horas después, el llanto de un bebe hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie, esperando a que la quinta saliera de la sala.

— Felicidades nuevo papa. — le susurro Naruto para darle un leve empujón y entrara en la sala.

Ahí estaban las dos personas por las que daría su vida sin pensarlo. Miro a Sakura. Descansaba plácidamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción y al lado de su cabeza, una pequeña criatura envuelta en una sabana blanca.

Se acerco con temor. Le entro el miedo. Todo esto era algo nuevo para él y no sabia como afrontarlo, pero un pequeño llanto hizo que se acercara. Observo a su pequeña hija como hacia muecas al lado de su madre. Tenía un pequeño mechón rosa estorbándole en la nariz. Sonrió con ternura. La cogió con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. El poco bello que tenía en la cabeza afirmaba de que iba a tener el mismo color que el suyo.

— Bienvenida al mundo, mi pequeña princesa. — susurro mientras acunaba a su pequeño retoño.


End file.
